rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Überlegungen (Kapitel Bd. 13)
"Überlegungen" ist das siebente Kapitel des dreizehnten Bandes Die Fühler des Chaos. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebente Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve und Elayne unterrichten die Salidar-Sechs in Tel'aran'rhiod. Als sie Elaidas Arbeitszimmer durchsuchen, geraten die Aes Sedai in einen Alptraum, aus dem Elayne und Siuan sie befreien müssen. Demandred beobachtet Elayne bei einem kurzen Besuch im Thronsaal des Palastes in Andor. Er ist zufrieden, dass sie sich offenbar über Rands Veränderungen ärgert. Handlung Elayne Trakand Elayne hat den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, Ter'angreal herzustellen oder es zumindest zu versuchen, und ihr Kopf schmerzt jetzt. Sie und Nynaeve haben sich zum schlafen bereit gemacht. Ihr gemeinsames Zimmer ist nur klein, schlecht beleuchtet, und es ist immer noch unerträglich heiß. Das Zimmer selbst ist schäbig, doch als Aufgenommene - selbst wenn sie erfolgreich lernen und viel gelobt werden - bekommen sie keine Sonderbehandlung. Sie weiß, dass Aes Sedai und Behüter nur unwesentlich besser untergebracht sind. Elayne erinnert Nynaeve daran, dass sie früher als die anderen in Tel'aran'rhiod sein müssen, sonst würde es wieder Ärger geben. Nebenbei denkt sie daran, dass sie irgend etwas wegen des Wetters unternehmen müssen, doch sie vermutet, dass selbst die Windsucherinnen des Meervolkes nichts tun können, weil sie es sonst schon getan hätten. Nynaeve ist unruhig und spielt an dem Armband des Ter'angreal herum. Elayne weist sie darauf hin, dass die anderen sicher schon warten, doch Nynaeve schnaubt nur. Sie kann sich nur schwer damit abfinden, wieder gehorchen zu müssen. Doch sie nimmt wortlos die beiden Traum-Ter'angreal vom Schrank und gibt Elayne einen. Elayne hat beide selbst angefertigt nach dem Vorbild des Ter'angreal, den sie von Egwene erhalten haben. * Siuan trägt inzwischen den ursprünglichen Ter'angreal Egwene betrachtet die Steinringe und denkt darüber nach, wie sie sie erschaffen hat. Sie hatte gelernt, dass die Kopie des Ter'angreal so genau wie möglich sein musste, um exakt so zu funktionieren wie der ursprüngliche Gegenstand. Eine leichte Veränderung an den Flecken und Streifen darauf lässt ihn nicht mehr funktionieren und starke Veränderungen in Form oder Farbe haben ihr zum Beispiel schwere Alpträume verursacht. Nynaeve reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken und nörgelt, dass es Elayne war, die zur Eile gedrängt hat, und jetzt trödelt. Schnell legt Elayne sich den Ter'angreal auf die Haut und trinkt den Sud, den Nynaeve gebraut hat, damit sie schneller einschlafen können. Sie legen sich hin und löschen das Licht. Elayne sagt, dass sie wünschte, sie könnten wieder mit Egwene sprechen, die inzwischen nur noch mit den Aes Sedai kommunizieren darf. Sie wissen, dass Egwene beim Kampf gegen Lanfear verwundet wurde, was über einen Monat her ist. Von den Weisen Frauen wissen sie, dass sie langsam wieder gesund wird. Beide gähnen. Elayne sagt, sie würde gern am nächsten Abend die Aes Sedai belauschen. Nynaeve antwortet, sie könnte genauso gut wünschen, Amyrlin zu werden. Beide schlafen schließlich ein, doch Elayne kann ihre Gedanken nicht abschalten. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass der Saal alles verzögert. Sie treffen sich meistens nur kurz und an vielen Tagen gar nicht und tun, als hätten sie noch viel Zeit, was Elayne nervös macht. Aber natürlich erfahren Aes Sedai nichts und Aufgenommene schon gar nichts über das, was die Frauen besprechen. Und dazu kommt natürlich noch die Bedrohung durch die nahen Weißmäntel und die Drachenverschworenen, die sich schon in Altara befinden sollen. Sie denkt auch an Min und die Gesandtschaft aus Salidar, die inzwischen den halben Weg nach Caemlyn zurückgelegt haben müssten. Sie versucht sich keine Sorgen zu machen, weil Min Rand irgendwie an sich binden wird und gleitet schließlich nach Tel'aran'rhiod. Sie befindet sich auf der Hauptstraße von Salidars Entsprechung in der Traumwelt. Nynaeve, Siuan und Leane sind schon da. Die ehemalige Amyrlin beherrscht ihre Erscheinung schon besser als Leane, deren Kleid noch ab und zu die Farbe wechselt. Siuan nörgelt, dass der Rest sie warten lässt. Leane erklärt, es würde ihr doch gefallen, wenn die anderen vor ihrer Nase Fehler machen. Siuan entgegnet, dass sie wieder einmal richtig schlafen will, da Bryne sie herumscheucht und sie ihre Zeit mit Warten in Tel'aran'rhiod verbringen muss. Nynaeve packt wütend ihren Zopf und Elayne kann sie verstehen. Sie fühlt sich selbst ungerecht behandelt, weil sie als Aufgenommene die Lehrerinnen sein müssen und trotzdem getadelt werden, weil die Aes Sedai glauben, mehr zu wissen als sie. Auf der Straße sehen sie endlich die Gruppe der Salidar Sechs, die vom Leuchten Saidars umgeben auf sie zu kommen. Wie immer träumen sie sich in ihre Schlafzimmer, um dann zu den anderen zu gehen. An der schnellen und häufigen Veränderung ihrer Erscheinung kann man sehen, dass sie noch weniger Erfahrung in Tel'aran'rhiod haben als Siuan und Leane. Jede von ihnen benutzt lieber die Traum-''Ter'angreal'', für die man die Macht benutzen muss, da sie nicht einsehen wollen, dass Tel'aran'rhiod nichts mit der Einen Macht zu tun hat. Elayne hat die beiden Ter'angreal, die sie von den Schwarzen Schwestern erhalten hat, ebenfalls kopiert. Den Eiserne Scheibe-Ter'angreal und den Bernsteinspange-Ter'angreal. Diese Kopien sind ihr äußerst gut gelungen und sie selbst könnte sie nicht mehr vom Original unterscheiden. Sie können noch das Ende ihrer Unterhaltung hören, als die Frauen sich nähern. Sheriam Bayanar erklärt gerade, dass jemandem ihre Wahl nicht gefallen würde, doch sie will sich davon nicht abhalten lassen. Morvrin Thakanos entgegnet, dass sie den Saal sicher nicht noch einmal umstimmen werden, nachdem sie sich solche Mühe gegeben haben, sie von ihrer Meinung zu überzeugen. * Sheriam: Flammenhaar * Moprvrin: kräftig. Brauen Ajah. Graugesprenkeltes Haar * Myrelle: jüngste der sechs. noch gar nicht lange Aes Sedai. auf eine dunkle Art schöne Frau. launisch, fällt damit sogar unter den Grünen auf. * Carlinya: fast kohlrabenschwarze Augen, weiß, ist immer kühl oder sogar eisig. Myrelle Berengari sagt, es könnte ihnen gleich sein, solange die Herrscher sie ernst nehmen. Anaiya Carel fragt, wer es wohl wagen würde, sie nicht ernst zu nehmen, aber es wüsste ohnehin keiner genau genug, was bei ihnen vor geht, um die Lage zu durchschauen. Carlinya wirft ein, dass die Frau, die sie gewählt hatten, sich auch leicht von anderen führen lassen würde, wenn sie sich leicht von ihnen führen lässt. Doch niemand sagt mehr etwas, als sie schließlich die vier anderen Frauen erreicht haben. Siuan und Leane drehen einander abrupt den Rücken zu, als hätten sie sich gestritten. Elayne überprüft schnell, ob sie auch wirklich noch das Kleid der Aufgenommenen trägt. * Sheriam: ein wenig mollig, hohe Backenknochen, schrägstehende grüne Augen Sheriam erklärt Siuan und Leane, dass sie sie zu Tiana schicken würde, wenn die beiden sich nicht miteinander vertragen. Beonin Marinye fügt hinzu, dass sie doch schon lange genug zusammen gearbeitet hätten. Sie fordert, dass beide wieder zusammenarbeiten müssen. Doch beide klingen, als hätten sie das schon zu oft gesagt und es wirkt automatisch. * Beonin: Tarabonerin mit auffallendem Dialekt. hübsch, Graue Ajah, honigfarbenes Haar in einer Unmenge dünner Zöpfe, blaugraue Augen, die ständig überrascht aussehen. Fast nichts kann sie wirklich überraschen. Myrelle sagt ärgerlich, dass sie endlich aufhören sollen, darüber zu reden und fragt, ob sie nun zur Burg gehen oder nicht, da sie auch etwas nützliches tun können, wenn sie schon in Tel'aran'rhiod sind. Elayne ist klar, worüber sich Myrelle ärgert. Als sie und Nynaeve nach Salidar kamen, hörten die regelmäßigen Treffen mit Egwene auf, da die Aes Sedai sie übernehmen wollten. Doch zur gleichen Zeit wurde Egwene krank und konnte nicht mehr an den Treffen teilnehmen, weshalb jetzt immer die Aes Sedai den Weisen Frauen gegenüberstehen und beide Gruppen sind sehr stur und stolz. Sie weiß zwar nicht, was bei diesen Treffen geschieht, kann sich aber vorstellen, dass die Aes Sedai die Weisen Frauen auf die ihnen eigene, königlich-herablassende Art behandelt habe. Sie haben sicherlich viele Fragen gestellt über Rand, Egwene und die Eigenarten von Tel'aran'rhiod, wobei sie alle Antworten forderten und nicht allen glaubten. Und auf der anderen Seite stehen die Weisen Frauen, die so gut wie alles über Tel'aran'rhiod wissen und es fast als ihr Territorium betrachten. Außerdem stehen sie sehr loyal zu Rand und haben vermutlich kaum Antworten über ihn und Egwene gegeben, während sie den Aes Sedai das Wissen über Tel'aran'rhiod ebenso rau beibringen oder eben nicht, wie sie es bei Elayne und Nynaeve getan haben. Anfangs mussten Elayne und Nynaeve die Aes Sedai täglich in Tel'aran'rhiod unterrichten, doch inzwischen geschieht das nur noch in den Nächten vor und nach einem Treffen. Elayne ist trotzdem sicher, dass es wieder eine Katastrophe geben wird. Myrelle will wieder etwas sagen, doch zwischen ihnen erscheint eine der Köchinnen, die sich zur Aes Sedai geträumt hat, aber schnell wieder verschwindet. Carlinya bemerkt kühl, dass man sich mal mit ihr unterhalten sollten, doch Anaiya lacht nur, verändert selbst ihr Aussehen ein bisschen und sagt, man könnte auch viel Spaß in der Welt der Träume haben. Morvrin fragt nachdenklich, ob die Köchin sich an sie erinnern würde, und Nynaeve erklärt schneidend, dass sie sich natürlich erinnern wird, wenn sie sich an den Traum erinnert, aber eben wirklich nur als Traum. Morvrin zweifelt trotzdem, doch Leane unterbricht lächelnd Nynaeves Versuch, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und fragt, ob sie nun gehen sollten. Siuan schnaubt verächtlich und sagt, dass die Aes Sedai so lange wie möglich in der Burg sein wollen. Leane schnaubt ebenfalls und Elayne kann sie nur dafür bewundern, wie gut sie ihre Rolle als zänkische junge Frauen spielen, die sich nur noch an einen Lebenszweck nach ihrer Dämpfung klammern. Nynaeve erklärt energisch, dass die beiden Recht haben und erinnert die Aes Sedai daran, dass sie immer weniger real werden, je länger sie in Tel'aran'rhiod sind. Außerdem sei der Schlaf hier nicht so erholsam und sie sollen sehr aufmerksam sein, falls sie etwas Außergewöhnliches bemerken. Ihre Stimme klingt, als spreche sie nur mit Kindern. Sie fährt fort, dass sie auch auf ihre Gedanken achten müssen, da einerseits manchmal Reste von Träumen zurückbleiben können, die ihnen gefährlich werden können, und andererseits ist es möglich, nur durch einen Gedanken etwas Gefährliches zu erschaffen, wie einen Myrddraal, den sie beim letzten mal durch einen unüberlegten Gedanken geschaffen haben. Anaiya tadelt sie sanft für ihre spitze Zunge und Myrelle sagt stirnrunzelnd, dass sie zu vergessen scheint, dass die Belohnungen für ihre gute Arbeit auch wieder genommen werden können. Elayne weiß, dass gerade Myrelle Nynaeve in den letzten Wochen immer härter angepackt hat. Morvrin erklärt, dass zu ihrer Zeit als Aufgenommene ein Mädchen einen Monat lang die Böden schrubben musste, wenn sie so mit einer Aes Sedai gesprochen hat. Schnell mischt sich Elayne ein und entschuldigt Nynaeve, weil sie beide in letzter Zeit so hart gearbeitet haben. Sie weiß, dass das entweder hilft oder aber sie beide bestraft werden könnten. Nynaeve sieht sie an und dann macht sie einen Knicks und sieht wenigstens halbwegs entschuldigend aus. Elayne fährt fort und bittet die Aes Sedai, sich Elaidas Arbeitszimmer vorzustellen, so dass sie gemeinsam los können, wenn alle soweit sind. Die Aes Sedai lassen sich ablenken und sie kommen in Elaidas Zimmer an. * Beschreibung des Arbeitszimmers Leane entschuldigt sich sofort, um nachzusehen, ob ihre Augen-und-Ohren die abgeschickten Botschaften empfangen haben, denn sie hatte als Behüterin der Chronik ein eigenes Netzwerk in Tar Valon. Unwillig erklärt Sheriam Bayanar, dass sie nicht allein bleiben sollte, und schickt ihr Nynaeve trotz ihrer Proteste hinterher. Elayne weiß dass es wohl unmöglich sein wird, Leane zu finden, da sie inzwischen überall in Tar Valon sein könnte, doch sie sagt nichts. Morvrin erklärt, dass sie jetzt alles herausfinden sollten, was möglich ist, doch plötzlich erscheint Elaida auf ihrem Thronartigen Stuhl. Sie erklärt, dass gemäß ihrer Weissagung die Weiße Burg wiedervereint wurde und befielt, dass sie niederknien sollen, dann verschwindet sie. Beonin Marinye fragt stirnrunzelnd nach der Weissagung, doch Elayne erklärt, dass es nur ein Traum war, in dem Elaida sich alles so vorstellte, wie sie es haben will. Innerlich betet sie, dass es nicht wahr wird. Anaiya Carel macht die anderen darauf aufmerksam, dass ihre Stola kein Blau aufwies. Sheriam sagt, es war nur ein Traum, doch sie zieht ihre Blaue Stola enger um sich. Morvrin erklärt, dass sie genauso gut mit ihrer Arbeit anfangen könnten, da sie die Wahrheit ohnehin noch nicht erfahren werden, und die Aes Sedai fangen an zu forschen. Morvrin Thakanos, Carlinya Sorevin und Anaiya Carel begeben sich ins Arbeitszimmer der Behüterin, und Siuan sieht ihnen frustriert hinterher. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie mehr aus den Papieren der Behüterin herausfinden kann - Alviarin Freidhen, eine Weiße Ajah - als aus denen Elaidas, weil Alviarin oftmals mehr zu wissen scheint als die Amyrlin. Sie hat erzählt, dass Alviarin sogar einmal Befehle der Amyrlin widerrufen ließ, ohne Konsequenzen, doch sie sagte nicht, was für Befehle das waren. Sheriam, Beonin und Myrelle untersuchen die Holzkästchen mit Elaidas Korrespondenz. * Danelle berichtet, Mattins Stepaneos von Illian habe das Angebot mit Freude angenommen, das die Weiße Burg ihm gemacht hatte. Roedran von Murandy bemüht sich immer noch, alle Seiten gleichzeitig zufrieden zu stellen, Alliandre von Murandy und Tylin von Altara brauchen mehr Zeit, um sich die Antwort zu überlegen. Elaida hat notiert, dass man ihnen mehr Druck machen soll. Elayne vermutet, dass die Verhandlungen mit den vier Herrschern sich entweder um Rand oder um die Rebellen-Aes Sedai drehen. ** Sheriam sagt, somit wüssten sie, dass ihre Abgesandten immer noch die gleichen Chancen haben wie Elaidas Abgesandte. Sie haben allerdings niemanden nach Illian geschickt, weil das von Sammael regiert wird. Elayne fragt sich, was sie Illian angeboten haben, das Sammael hat zustimmen lassen. * Die Steckbriefliche Suche nach Moiraine ist noch in Kraft. Beonin sagt, Elaida wisse also nicht, dass sie tot ist. * Die "Aufgenommene" Shemerin ist geflohen - Shemerin war eine Aes Sedai und bei dieser Nachricht sehen die Aes Sedai Elayne wortlos an. Sie und Nynaeve hatten berichtet, dass Shemerin degradiert worden war, doch sie hatten ihr nicht geglaubt. ** Shemerin war eine Gelbe Ajah. Sie erfahren, dass den Herrschern von Murandy, Illian, Altara und Ghealdan Angebote unterbreitet worden waren, die bisher aber nur von Illian angenommen wurden. Außerdem scheint Elaida noch nicht von Moiraines Tod erfahren zu haben, da ihre Steckbriefliche Suche noch in Kraft ist. Sie finden auch eine Meldung, dass Shemerin aus der Burg geflohen ist. In dem Bericht wird sie als Aufgenommene bezeichnet und die Aes Sedai sehen Elayne nur an. Sie und Nynaeve hatten von der Degradierung berichtet, aber ihnen war nicht geglaubt worden. Elayne musste schon mehrmals hinnehmen, dass Informationen, die sie den Aes Sedai gab, ihr nicht geglaubt wurden, da die Aes Sedai Aufgenommenen nicht glauben, weil diese noch zu jung und zu leicht zu beeinflussen sind. Siuan beobachtet die Aes Sedai besorgt. Sie hat sich unentbehrlich gemacht, als sie begann, das Netzwerk der Augen-und-Ohren der Aes Sedai zu leiten und ihnen somit wieder wertvolle Informationen zu verschaffen. Doch jetzt, als die Aes Sedai selbst in Tel'aran'rhiod suchen können, hat sie Angst, wieder bedeutungslos zu werden. Elayne hat genauso wie Siuan nichts zu tun, während die Aes Sedai die Briefe durchsehen. Sie lässt einen Hocker erscheinen und setzt sich. Siuan tut es ihr gleich und Elayne sieht sich gelangweilt im Zimmer um. Bei jedem ihrer Besuche hier ist ihr aufgefallen, dass weniger Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch der Amyrlin stehen. Jetzt ist kein einziger mehr da und Elayne vermutet, dass zumindest Siuan den Grund dafür kennt oder erraten hat. * Sheriam: aus Saldaea Sheriam erklärt, dass die Kämpfe in Shienar und Arafel nachgelassen haben, doch sie weiß immer noch nicht, warum sie überhaupt begannen. Als Grenzländerin wundert sie sich, dass die Grenzlande sich zu so etwas hinreißen lassen. Myrelle erklärt, dass es wenigstens in der Fäule ruhig bleibt und ist froh, dass Elaida genug Augen-und-Ohren in den Grenzlanden hat, was Siuan zu einem wütenden Blick veranlasst, da ihre eigenen Agenten sich noch nicht wieder gemeldet haben. Beonin erwähnt, dass die Agenten aus Tarabon immer noch schweigen, und es aus Arad Doman ebenfalls nur wenige Berichte gibt. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Aes Sedai dort in Kämpfe verwickelt seien. Sheriam erklärt beruhigend, dass sie in ein paar Wochen besser über Tarabon Bescheid wissen. Sie suchen noch mehrere Stunden und meist schweigen die Aes Sedai, doch es gibt auch einige interessante Informationen, wenn sie sich zu einem Kommentar oder sogar einer Diskussion hinreißen lassen. * Gerüchte über den Abzug der Weißmäntel auf Befehl Pedron Nialls mit verschiedenen Begründungen wie der Absicht, den Thron von Amadicia zu erringen oder aber um Rand zu unterstützen. * Eigenartige Vorkommnisse in Illian und Cairhien und vielleicht noch in anderen Gebieten: ganze Dörfer seien vom Wahnsinn erfasst worden, Alpträume wandeln bei Tageslicht durch die Straßen, zweiköpfige sprechende Kälber, Schattenwesen tauchen aus heiterem Himmel auf. Ähnliche Geschichten in Altara, Murandy und Amadicia. ** Die Aes Sedai tun es als Hysterie ab, doch Elayne glaubt daran ** Blasen des Bösen ? * Gerücht darüber, dass Morgase im Westen von Andor ein Heer unter der alten Flagge von Manetheren zusammenstellt * Gerücht, dass Rand Morgase gefangen hält * Gerücht, Morgase fliehe durch die Nationen Elayne horcht auf, als ihr Name erwähnt wird und hört, wie Sheriam vorliest, dass man Elayne Trakand unter allen Umständen in die Burg bringen soll, weil das "Herrscherhaus Andors der Schlüssel" sei. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, da sie nicht wissen, wozu es der Schlüssel sei. * Elayne Trakand soll unter allen Umständen aufgespürt und in die Burg zurückgebracht werden. Sollte dabei noch mehr Schlamperei vorkommen, werde es den Versagern so ergehen, dass sie "diese Macura-Frau beneiden" würden. Die Aes Sedai sehen Elayne gar nicht an, so als hätten sie ihre Anwesenheit vergessen. Sie weiß, dass sie ohnehin machen, was sie wollen - egal ob sie nun entscheiden, sie vor Elaida zu verstecken oder aber sie ihr zu Füßen zu legen. An einem anderen Dokument kann man Elaidas Wut über Rands Amnestie für die männlichen Machtlenker ablesen. Auf einem anderen ist der Tonfall eines Kommentars so drohend, dass man vermuten kann, sie würde bald alle Aes Sedai, die ihrem Aufruf nicht folgen und nicht in die Weiße Burg zurückkehren, als Verräterinnen bezeichnen. Elayne nimmt an, dass sie verzweifelt ist, da sie mit einer öffentlichen Erklärung die Spaltung der Burg bestätigen würde. * 294 Aes Sedai befinden sich in der Burg und stehen auf Elaidas Seite. Das ist fast ein Drittel aller Aes Sedai und fast so viel, wie sich in Salidar versammelt haben. Aus dem Dokument geht hervor, dass sich etwa ein Drittel aller Aes Sedai in der Burg befindet, ein paar mehr sind in Salidar und Elayne hofft, dass die verbliebenen sich wenigstens etwa zu gleichen Teilen aufspalten werden. Nach einiger Zeit erklärt Beonin plötzlich laut, dass Elaida Rand ebenfalls eine Delegation gesandt hat. Elayne springt auf, und Siuan kann sie gerade noch davon abhalten, etwas zu sagen. Die Aes Sedai fährt fort, dass die Delegation nach Cairhien geschickt wurde, und vermutet, dass diese nach Caemlyn weiterziehen wird, wenn sie erfahren, wo Rand sich befindet. Elayne ist etwas beruhigt, da die Aes Sedai somit noch einen Monat brauchen werden, um nach Caemlyn weiterzuziehen. Beonin erzählt weiter, dass Elaida Rand ihre Unterstützung anbieten und ihn zur Weißen Burg begleiten will. Myrelle erklärt, dass das unsinnig ist, da Elaida eine Rote Ajah ist. Sheriam wirft ein, dass sie alles tun würde und Rand die Unterstützung der Weißen Burg vielleicht verlockend finden würde. Myrelle fragt, ob man Egwene durch die Weisen Frauen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen würde. Siuan räuspert sich warnend, doch Elayne kann sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Sie springt auf und wirft den Aes Sedai vor, dass sie tatsächlich glauben, Rand könnte darauf eingehen und einer Roten trauen. Sie sagt, Elaida wolle ihn nicht wirklich unterstützen und sie müssten Rand warnen. Sheriam fragt kühl, was sie vorschlägt und Elayne weiß nicht, was sie antworten soll. Ein Schrei aus dem Vorraum schreckt alle auf und sie rennen sofort hinaus. Das Vorzimmer ist leer, aber sie hören weitere Schreie und sehen, wie sich die Tür schließt. Elayne warnt die Aes Sedai, vorsichtig zu sein, doch sie kann auch nicht mehr tun, als zu rennen und sieht schließlich eine Szene wie aus einem Alptraum. Aus dem Korridor wird an einer Stelle eine weite Steinhöhle, die mit Trollocs gefüllt ist. Es ist ein wirklicher Alptraum, und der größte, den Elayne bisher gesehen hat. Die Weisen Frauen hatten Elayne und Nynaeve geraten, jedem Alptraum aus dem Weg zu gehen, während sie selbst in der Lage sind, diese einfach zu zerstören. Sie haben das natürlich an die Aes Sedai weitergegeben, die jedoch offensichtlich nicht auf sie gehört haben. Carlinya ist bereits im Alptraum gefangen und wird gerade gefesselt und schreiend in einen Kessel gesteckt. Nur eine Sekunde später sieht Elayne, wie Anaiya und Morvrin ebenfalls vom Alptraum gefangen werden. Sheriam sagt, dass sie sich verknüpfen müssen, um die Trollocs mit der Macht zu bekämpfen. Elayne will sie aufhalten und ihr klar machen, dass sie den Traum damit als real anerkennen und selbst hinein gezogen werden. Doch die Aes Sedai hören nicht auf sie und greifen an. Ihre Stränge werden wirkungslos vom Alptraum aufgesogen und sie selbst darin gefangen. Elayne fragt Siuan, ob diese sich daran erinnere, wie man Alpträume vertreibt und Siuan bestätigt das. Beide konzentrieren sich darauf, den Korridor wieder erscheinen zu lassen, doch es funktioniert nicht, weil sie zu zweit nicht stark genug sind. Elayne erklärt schließlich, dass sie die anderen brauchen. Siuan sagt, dass sie Leane und Nynaeve gar nicht finden werden, bis die anderen tot sind, doch dann wird ihr klar, dass Elayne die Aes Sedai meint. Es gefällt ihr nicht, aber sie ist einverstanden, sich mit Elayne in den Alptraum hinein zu begeben, damit sie die Aes Sedai davon überzeugen können, den Traum nicht als real anzuerkennen. Zögernd gehen beide Frauen auf den Traum zu und Elayne spürt, wie sie hinein gezogen wird. Sie findet sich gefesselt wieder inmitten des Schreckens. Um sie herum ist nur noch die Höhle und sie merkt, dass sie in diesem Alptraum nicht einmal die Macht lenken kann. Sie hört Siuans schmerzerfüllte Stimme schreien, dass die anderen anerkennen sollen, dass es nur ein Traum ist und Elayne fällt mit ein. Während sie die Aes Sedai auffordert, es ihr gleich zu tun, stellt sie sich angestrengt den Korridor vor. Ein Trolloc wendet sich ihr zu und beginnt, ihr die Kleidung mit einem Messer herunter zu schneiden. Dann will er ihr die Kehle durchschneiden. Ihre Schreie werden immer schriller und plötzlich findet sie sich auf dem Boden des Korridors wieder. An ihrem Hals ist ein Schnitt. Sie sieht um sich herum die Aes Sedai, verletzt und in zerfetzter Kleidung. Alle zittern, einige weinen und alle sind traumatisiert. Morvrin spricht als erste und erklärt, sie müssten zurück, da sie in Tel'aran'rhiod nicht heilen könnten. Siuan erklärt, dass sie gern noch bleiben würde, da sie nur ein paar Beulen hat und noch Informationen sammeln könnte. Elayne will ebenfalls bleiben und behauptet, sie sei gar nicht verletzt. Siuan protestiert, und Morvrin erklärt, dass sie sich sehr lobenswert verhalten hätte und diesen Eindruck nicht verderben soll. Elayne stimmt mürrisch zu, auch zurückzukehren, da sie nur bestraft werden würde, wenn sie sich weigert. Sie erinnert die Aes Sedai noch, dass sie sofort in ihre Körper zurückkehren können, ohne erst nach Salidar zurückkehren zu müssen, doch sie scheinen gar nicht zuzuhören. Morvrin kümmert sich beruhigend um die anderen, verstörten Aes Sedai, und die sechs verschwinden schließlich. Elayne hat nicht vor, ihnen sofort zu folgen, da sie weiß, dass man sich in der Wachen Welt zuerst um die Aes Sedai kümmern wird, bevor jemand zu ihr kommt. Sie träumt sich in den Thronsaal des Palastes in Caemlyn, was ihr überraschend schwer fällt. Als sie sich umsieht, erkennt sie die Veränderungen, die es ihr so schwer gemacht haben: auf dem Podest, wo sonst der Löwenthron steht, ist der monströse, prunkvolle Thron des Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Der Thron ihrer Mutter steht ein Stück erhöht dahinter. Fassungslos fragt sie, was Rand hier getan hat. Sie hat Angst, dass er ohne ihre Hilfe alles falsch macht. Sie weiß, dass er in Tear und Cairhien gut klar gekommen ist, doch die Andoraner sind anders und hassen es, sich zu etwas zwingen zu lassen. Sie wünscht verzweifelt, dass sie bei ihm sein könnte, denn sie ist sicher, dass Elaida ihm eine Falle stellen will. Sie fragt sich, ob er diese Falle erkennen wird. Aber sie weiß auch nicht, welchen Auftrag die Aes Sedai aus Salidar haben, denn viele der Rebellinnen sind geteilter Meinung über Rand. Sie hofft, dass Min gut auf ihn aufpasst, auch wenn der Gedanke sie eifersüchtig macht. Aber obwohl sie sich inzwischen damit abgefunden hat, ihn teilen zu müssen, weiß sie, dass ein Teil von ihm immer ihr gehören wird. Sie legt die Hand auf den Löwenthron und schwört, dass es vollbracht werden wird. Da sie weiß, dass bald jemand kommen wird, tritt sie aus dem Traum heraus in ihren Körper. Demandred Demandred tritt hinter einer Säule hervor und betrachtet nachdenklich die beiden Throne. Er vermutet, dass er gerade Elayne Trakand gesehen hat. Er wüsste gern, was sie denkt, doch er ist sicher, dass ihr gar nicht gefällt, was Rand in Andor tut. * Dem verschwommenen Anblick nach zu urteilen, benutzte sie einen kleinen Ter'angreal, wie man ihn zur Ausbildung von Anfängern unter Studenten verwendet hatte. Ihr Verhalten hat ihm allerdings wieder neue Informationen gegeben, um das Chaos zu verstehen. Laut sagt er "Lasst den Herrn des Chaos regieren", auch wenn er nicht weiß, wozu das gut sein soll, und öffnet dann ein Portal, um Tel'aran'rhiod zu verlassen. Charaktere *Elayne Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara In Tel'aran'rhiod * Siuan Sanche * Leane Sharif * Sheriam Bayanar * Myrelle Berengari * Anaiya Carel * Carlinya Sorevin * Morvrin Thakanos * Beonin Marinye * Gera * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Trollocs * Demandred Erwähnt * Gareth Bryne * Lini Eltring * Moghedien * Birgitte Silberbogen * Lan Mandragoran * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Lanfear * Sammael - auch als Lord Brend * Min Farshaw * Morgase Trakand - als Elaynes Mutter * Tiana Noselle * Alviarin Freidhen * Danelle * Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar * Roedran Almaric do Arreloa a'Naloy * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Tylin Quintara Mitsobar * Shemerin * Pedron Niall * Ronde Macura Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Tochter-Erbin *ehemaliger Amyrlin-Sitz *ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik *Aes Sedai **Salidar Sechs **Grüne Ajah **Blaue Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Graue Ajah **Braune Ajah Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Novizin ** Amyrlin-Sitz ** Halle der Burg ** Sitzende ** Schwarze Ajah * Atha'an Miere - als Meervolk ** Windsucherin * Aiel ** Weise Frau (Aiel) ** Traumgängerin * Drachenverschworene * Wiedergeborener Drache * Verlorene * Augen-und-Ohren * Myrddraal * Konzil der Neun * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Behüter Orte *Altara **Salidar *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Salidar **Tar Valon ***Weiße Burg ****Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor ****Thronsaal Erwähnt * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Amadicia * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Andor ** Caemlyn * Tarabon * Kandor * Meer der Stürme * Falme * Murandy * Ghealdan * Grenzlande ** Shienar ** Arafel ** Saldaea * Große Fäule * Arad Doman * Manetheren * Tear (Hauptstadt) Gegenstände * A'dam * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal - Original und 2 Kopien * Eiserne Scheibe-Ter'angreal - Original und 2 Kopien * Bernsteinspange-Ter'angreal - Original und 2 Kopien * Ring der Könige von Malkier * Löwenthron Bücher * Die Reisen des Jain Fernstreicher Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zerstörung der Welt * Bürgerkrieg in Tarabon * Bürgerkrieg in Arad Doman * Blase des Bösen - als seltsame Ereignisse Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Talente *** Ter'angreal erschaffen ** Dämpfung * Ji'e'toh Kategorie:Die Fühler des Chaos (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Palast von Andor Kategorie:Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin